


Fifteen Minutes Before Six

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [2]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Taylor meets Danny's boyfriend.
Relationships: Daniel Hebert/Undisclosed
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Fifteen minutes left before six.

Taylor is struggling not to fidget, and the fact that Dad is just as nervous is not exactly helpful.

Taylor checks once more on the meatloaf.

Ten minutes left before six.

Dad met someone two months back. A man. They started dating.

And she’s going to meet him for the first time tonight.

Five minutes before six.

She’s happy for Dad. She really is. His new boyfriend has been good for him. He’s… He’s happier.

She shouldn’t be that nervous.

Six.

He’s there.

\--- 

Dad’s boyfriend is tall. Taller than him, and obviously in good shape. In very, very good shape.

That’s the first thing Taylor notices.

The second thing Taylor notices is that he’s probably a few years younger than Dad.

The third thing Taylor is that he’s of asian descent, has a neatly trimmed beard, and is very attractive, especially when he smiles to her.

“Nice to meet you, Taylor. My name is Colin Wallis.”


	2. Chapter 2

My attempt at making Colin Wallis, using Artbreeder

**Author's Note:**

> Colin is Asian here because why not


End file.
